


Gay For It

by ms_adventure



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Filk, Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Wait for it, everyone is gay for hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_adventure/pseuds/ms_adventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><b>Gay For It:</b> A parody of the song "Wait For It"  from the musical Hamilton.</p><p> </p><p>Choral orchestration can be extrapolated if you know the musical, but I didn't want to try because formatting!headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplecelery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/gifts).



All “the kids” are writing HamFic every day  
Making my heart warm with the pairings they portray  
We’ve got Lams and we’ve got Hamburrger  
Both showcasing how Hamilton’s so fine  
But you can keep all that Hamburrger  
‘Cause the LamsFic, it’s mine

Fic doesn’t discriminate  
Between the sinners  
And the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep writing anyway  
We laugh and we cry  
And we break  
And we share our heartaches  
And if there’s a reason I’m so wide-eyed  
When so many write guides  
Well, I’m gonna be gay for it  
I’m gonna be gay for it

I’m looking for a Lafayette/Hamilton feature  
But there are ways that the  
Histories and plays won’t please ya  
I wanna see ‘em do the nasty  
I wanna see ‘em get wrecked  
So I search AO3 for one single  
Fic I haven’t read yet

Smut doesn’t discriminate  
Between the sinners  
And the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep sinning anyway  
We blush and we flush  
And we break  
And we share our heartaches  
And if there’s a reason I’m in the archive  
With so many around me resigned  
I’m gonna be gay for it  
I’m gonna be gay for it

Gay for it

Ham is the one thing in life that makes me whole  
I am not a slashfic troll  
My love is unconditional

I’m not here for your hetships, give me the gay  
I’ve got to read it all  
I’m staying up late

Hamilton’s face is so cute, his looks are prime  
He has become my muse  
Excuse me as I enthuse  
Hamilton’s bracing me for this paradigm 

Give it up? I refuse

Hamilton cannot be straight  
This can’t just be queerbait  
I make and I make and I make  
All the fics he’s starring in  
I’m writing them, Lin  
And Ham’s with all the leading men  
And hey there’s no reason  
I can’t see why Laurens ain’t his guy, and goddamnit --  
I’m gonna be gay for it  
Already so gay for it

 

Fic doesn’t discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes

And we give  
Let me live

And if there’s a reason I’m so revived  
Even if the fics are contrived  
It’s ‘cause I’m gay for it

Gay for it

Gay for it

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I spent most of the day writing this. Don't judge me. Unless it's to tell me how amazing and hilarious I am. That judgement I accept. 
> 
> This is all purplecelery's fault. Pretty much. Blame them.


End file.
